


[O]Śpiewaj

by Nigaki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Byli przerażeni, a Markus znał tylko jeden sposób, by nie musieli umierać w strachu - śpiew.





	[O]Śpiewaj

**Author's Note:**

> Ta gra stała się ostatnio moją obsesją. Kocham każdego z trzech protagonistów i ich bliskich, a fakt, że to androidy jeszcze pogłębia moją miłość do nich. Z tej okazji powstało to krótkie dzieło o moim ukochanym robo Jezusie i jednym z najlepszych momentów w grze, jaki można było wybrać. Jesteś najlepszy, Markus, bless you.

Znajdował się naprzeciwko luf karabinów i pistoletów zbyt często w ciągu ostatnich dni. Powinien już być przyzwyczajony, a mimo to wciąż był tak samo przerażony, jak za pierwszym razem.

To nie miało tak wyglądać. Tym razem miało być inaczej, ale znów zamiast zrozumienia, zostali wyrżnięci jak zwierzęta prowadzone na rzeź. Zamordowani z zimną krwią, bo według ludzi to nawet nie było morderstwo, a zwykłe zniszczenie nic niewartej maszyny. Nie chcieli zobaczyć prawdy, a on nie potrafił im jej pokazać. Zawiódł Jerycho i wszystkich, którzy je tworzyli.

Zostali zagonienie w kozi róg, ci którzy przeżyli natarcie. Nie ostało się ich wiele, a Connora ze wsparciem nigdzie nie było widać. Być może w ogóle nie przyjdzie, może też go zabili, jak zaraz zabiją ich i pozostałych, którzy już leżeli na zimnym śniegu, barwiąc go na niebiesko swoją krwią.

Było ich tak wielu, wszyscy mu ufali, wierzyli, że będą z nim bezpieczni, a on zaprowadził ich wprost na ich egzekucję. Z setek androidów została ich tylko dwunastka. Dwanaście pogodzonych ze śmiercią, ale wciąż przerażonych  osób. Nigdy nie powinien był ich na to narażać. Był zbyt naiwny sądząc, że ludzie ich zaakceptują. Powinni byli zostać w Jerychu. Kryliby się jak szczury, ale by żyli. Tylko jakie to by było życie? Nie chciał umierać, ale wolał śmierć niż ukrywanie to, kim jest.

Pozostali myśleli podobnie. Dlatego do niego dołączyli. Żałował, że ich to wplątał, ale jednocześnie cieszył się, że nie jest tu sam. Gdyby mógł, uratowałby ich kosztem siebie. Wszystkich. Ale nie mógł, nie mieli szans przeciwko uzbrojonym ludziom. Mogli tylko czekać na śmierć, ale przynajmniej robili to razem, jako jedność.

Patrzyli odważnie na swoich oprawców gotowych do strzału w każdej chwili. Pomimo przerażenia nie ugięli karków, nie padli na kolana. Zbyt długo już to robili, by teraz do tego wrócić. Byli wolni i pozostaną takimi do samego końca. Gdyby tylko mógł to samo umożliwić androidom uwięzionym w obozie. Musieli być równie przerażeni, co oni teraz, tak samo czekając na nieunikniony koniec.

Przyglądał się ze smutkiem na ludzi przed sobą. Nie widział ich oczu, przez swoje hełmy wydawali się mniej ludzcy niż oni, bardziej przypominali maszyny niż on. Tak bardzo chciał ich zapytać dlaczego to robią, dlaczego tak ich nienawidzą, ale wiedział, że nie posłuchają. Nigdy nie słuchają.

Czekali i czekali. Nie minęło więcej, niż parę sekund, a on miał wrażenie, jakby mijały już godziny stania oko w oko ze śmiercią. Był taki przerażony, nawet jeśli tego nie okazywał, by nie wzbudzać większej paniki w ich szeregach. Nie chciał umierać. Nie znowu. Nie w taki sposób.   

Musiał coś zrobić, cokolwiek. Nie mógł ich wszystkich ocalić, ale mógł chociaż ich wesprzeć, pocieszyć. Tylko to im pozostało, być blisko i zapewniać siebie nawzajem, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

Wszystko będzie w porządku.

Zaczął śpiewać jakby bez kontroli nad sobą. To było jak impuls. Nie chciał tym powstrzymać ludzi, chciał żeby pozostali przestali się bać, żeby ich ostatnie chwile nie były wypełnione strachem. Nie zasługiwali na taką śmierć. Nikt nie zasługiwał.

North dołączyła pierwsza, za nią Simon i Josh, a potem pozostali. Ich głosy niosły się w stronę obozu. Miał nadzieję, że uwięzione tam androidy ich słyszą i wiedzą, że nie są same, że daje im nadzieję albo chociaż spokój.

Niektórzy żołnierze wokół nich opuścili bronie. Starał się na nich nie skupiać, nie myśleć o tym, że może jednak mają szansę, może przeżyją. Nie mógł jednak nie docenić ich gestu. Dali im ten ostatni, spokojny moment. Potraktowali jak zwykłych ludzi, którym należy się godna śmierć.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie pomyśleć, że może jednak się mylił. Może ludzie nauczą się kiedyś szanować androidy. Traktować jak równych sobie. Nie za jego życia, ale kiedyś, gdy ktoś zajmie jego miejsce i spróbuje znowu, może wtedy świat będzie bardziej przychylny. Może.

Wciąż śpiewali, a ich głosy były coraz głośniejsze, jakby chcieli, by wszystkie androidy świata ich usłyszały, by się nie bały walczyć o swoje prawa. On i jego towarzysze polegną, ale inni wciąż będą mieli szansę. Jerycho nigdy nie zginie i kiedyś wygra. Musiał w to wierzyć, bo nic innego już mu nie pozostało.

Ich śpiewa dobiegł końca. Zaczął go sam i sam skończył, nie kryjąc bólu w swoim głosie, gdy żołnierze znów podnieśli bronie. Nie zamknął oczu, nawet jeśli chciał. Nie czuł już strachu, czuł tylko żal. Robili wszystko co w ich mocy, nie krzywdzili nikogo jeśli nie musieli i wszystko poszło na marne.

Ale śmierć nigdy nie nadeszła. Żołnierze zaczęli się wycofywać, a oni patrzyli z niedowierzaniem, podejrzliwie, nie wiedząc co się dzieje i czy to nie podstęp, by mogli cierpieć bardziej. Przez kilka chwil wciąż był gotowy na to, że ludzie powrócą i ich rozstrzelają, ale nie. Odeszli, zaczęli wchodzić do swoich pojazdów, również ci nadzorujący obozy zaczęli je opuszczać. Oszczędzili ich.

Oszczędzili ich wszystkich.

Jego ciało wypełniła ulga, jakiej nigdy przedtem nie czuł, nawet po staniu się defektem. Stres ostatnich dni choć na chwilę przestał istnieć. Ogromna radość ogarnęła go za jednym zamachem jak fala i wbrew samemu sobie zaczął płakać ze szczęścia.

Spojrzał na North, Josha i Simona, a potem na pozostałych. Powoli do nich także docierało, co się stało i jeden po drugim, na ich twarzach zaczęły pojawiać się uśmiechy. Wygrali. Na razie jedną bitwę, ale wygrali. Wciąż żyli.

Wciąż żyli!

Odwzajemniając ich uśmiechy, przyciągnął swoich najbliższych przyjaciół do uścisku. Musiał ich dotknąć, upewnić się, że są cali i zdrowi, że to nie jest jakiś błąd systemu i że zaraz nie obudzi się na złomowisku albo w ogóle.

Ale jego przyjaciele byli prawdziwi, czuł ich ciała go otaczające, ich własne łzy, ich drżenie, gdy powoli opuszczał ich stres. Byli cali. Wszystko było w porządku.

Ktoś z ich grupki krzyknął o zbliżających się androidach. Odwrócił się w tamtą stronę i zobaczył setki, tysiące ich braci i sióstr maszerujących za prowadzących ich Connorem. Udało mu się.

Zebrali się wszyscy pod obozem, z którego wyszły inne androidy. Nigdy nie było ich tak wielu. Patrzył na nich wszystkich przemawiając i czuł dumę. Wierzyli w to samo co on, byli gotowi o to walczyć, ryzykować nowo odkryte w sobie życie. Przyszli tu go wesprzeć, choć nie musieli, bo mieli już wolną wolę, mogli robić co im się podoba.

Zebrani zaczęli wiwatować na cześć ich wszystkich, gotowi do dalszych działań, do dalszych, oby pokojowych rozmów z ludźmi. Zerknął w niebo, dziękując w duchu Carlowi za naprowadzenie go na tę drogę. Żałował, że nie może go teraz zobaczyć i tego jak zmienia świat, ale miał u swego boku innych bliskich, którzy patrzyli na niego dumni.

Uśmiechnął się do North, a ta to odwzajemniła. Tak samo Josh i Simon. Connor wydawał się dziwnie spięty przez chwilę, ale po chwili też się uśmiechnął, a on znów odwrócił się do swoich braci i sióstr zebranych przed nimi, ciągnących się aż po horyzont. Wciąż było wiele do zrobienia, ale znów był dobrej myśli, znów wierzył w sukces.  

Bo dziś wygrali. Żyją. I zamierzali to pokazać jak nigdy przedtem. 


End file.
